


do this often

by flowermasters



Series: why quit while you're ahead [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Time, Flirtatious Death Threats, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, both relationship wise and in general for ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: “You idiot,” she says, incredulous. “You’re not putting that in me without a go-ahead.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something, even if this isn't what I wanted to write. I'm working on something that involves Lady Ren, but it's conspiring with school to thwart me. I promised I wouldn't make this a habit, but here we are.
> 
> Warnings for: cisgirl Hux, chronological order? what chronological order?, rough sex, etc.

Hux slaps him, hard; he sees her hand rising and flinches back instinctively, but she still catches him about the chin and mouth. He tastes copper where his already tender bottom lip has caught on his canines – she’d been holding back, but only slightly. Kylo snarls incoherently, somehow both enraged and exhilarated by this display of wanton violence, and grabs her by the wrist, pinning her arm to the bed. Hux yelps softly – her bones are like twigs in his grip – before setting her jaw and glaring up at him. Her lower lip pokes out when she makes that face, a ridiculous little pout that he takes an odd delight in eliciting.

“You idiot,” she says, incredulous. “You’re not putting _that_ in me without a go-ahead.”

“You think you wouldn’t enjoy that?” he taunts her, squeezing her wrist slightly. She doesn’t wince, but her fingers twitch, thin and pale against the standard issue gray sheets. She really is _so_ easy. It’s almost funny how quickly she gives up control to someone worthy enough to take it from her.

“Regardless,” Hux says, lips quirking slightly, “I’d kill you afterwards.”

“Mm,” Kylo says. “With the little blaster in your drawer? Or do you have a dagger under your pillow, too?”

“You underestimate me,” she says, tugging against his grip. “Unhand me, Ren.”

He doesn’t; she really might go for that blaster. He could freeze her before she reached it, of course, and that might be fun, but with certain vulnerable parts of him exposed he’d rather not entertain the idea. Besides, she doesn’t really want him to let go of her. If she did, she’d be putting up a fight, not lying there bare from the waist down and waiting for him.

“So you can strike me again?” Kylo says. “People more important than you have died for less, General.”

Hux’s mouth twitches again; she doesn’t think anyone is more important than herself, much less anyone Kylo has killed, and she is not afraid of him. “Use your fingers,” she says, shifting under him casually. “Or you get nothing.”

Kylo refuses to let go of her wrist, not even to free his dominant hand, but if Hux notices his slight clumsiness, she doesn’t complain. She’s wetter than he expected, somehow; she _has_ been affected by all this, despite her attempts to make him believe the contrary. He brushes against her mind, trying to glean the specifics of what she wants him to do. She’s outwardly quiet, but she sighs a little bit, pleased, when he moves his thumb just so. He grins, smug, but she ignores him, her eyelids fluttering.

He keeps at it, then, til her breathing starts to get shallow and sweet. “Are you clean, Ren?” she asks suddenly, as distantly as she can manage with two of his fingers inside her. “Because if n-not, you can see yourself out.”

“Yes,” he says automatically, because he must be.

Hux raises an eyebrow at him. “Well,” she says archly. “What are you – _ah_ – waiting for, Lord Ren?”

Perhaps to wipe the smirk off her face, he pushes into her a bit more roughly than is probably advisable. He’s prepared to get slapped again; he’s not prepared for how _good_ it feels, and he hides his face in Hux’s neck briefly, hips twitching, trying – and failing – not to make a sound. Hux is panting underneath him, twitching, impatient. She smells like regulation soap and sweat, and he bites her thoughtlessly, just above the collar of her uniform tunic.

Hux takes advantage of his distraction and grabs at his loose hair with her free hand. She tugs sharply, pulling his face from her neck. “You can move,” she snaps. She thinks he’s been waiting for her permission – coddling her, perhaps, by waiting til she was ready for him.

Kylo snaps his hips once, then twice. Hux’s mouth falls open, red and slick, but her grip stays painfully tight in his hair. He stares at her mouth, her pink cheeks, at the bead of sweat sliding down from her hairline. This isn’t going to last long, but then, it was never meant to; he’d known from the minute he’d chosen to follow Hux to her quarters that this would be the case.

 _Touch me, damn you_ , Hux is thinking, and Kylo does, and she whimpers, unable to restrain it. It’s nearly his undoing.

“Can I,” Kylo manages, voice rough. It seems prudent to ask, although being prudent is rapidly losing priority. Hux nods once, distracted, and then she whimpers again when he comes inside her, torn between pleasure and loathing.

He jerks as he finishes, gasping, but he has enough sense not to stop moving completely, even when the pleasure recedes. “Damn you,” Hux says, squirming and then outright shuddering as she comes. “Oh, _damn_ you.”

When her grip on his hair finally slackens, Kylo releases his hold on her, satisfied that she has given in first even if he’s probably lost a few hairs in the fight. She’s still trembling slightly as he withdraws from her, and refuses to rub at her wrist or her neck although both ache. She reaches for her pants while he goes for his helmet, which has somehow ended up halfway under Hux’s bed.

“Every bruise you’ve left on me is another blaster bolt I’ll put in you,” Hux tells him, sitting up on the bed.

Kylo says nothing, but it’s easy enough to reach out with the Force, open the drawer of the bedside table, and break the weapon within like a toy. Hux’s indignant yell eases the ache in his scalp, somehow.


End file.
